


Fit in

by venomousdanger



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Raw 10/8/18





	Fit in

Tired eyes were rubbed to the flickering screen. Paul had given him the heads up that they’d be in town and he did everything in his power not to change the channel to Raw. “Have you said Lesnar’s part yet?” It was the fourth call since the show would have started and the short conversation was expected to be the same but this time Heyman’s answer was more than yes as he explained being cut off by The Shield. “Dean’s in the ring now?” His finger rolled over the remote as the game was changed to cartoons. “Can you-” Phil stopped himself before asking the other to Facetime a shot of one of the TVs backstage. “Can you ask him how he’s doing?” He knew what the sigh form his career long supporter said. “I’m curious, Paul. It doesn’t mean anything.” They both knew how weak of a defense that was. “At least let me know what’s going on.” The promoter stopped paying attention to the entire show years ago. If it didn’t involve his clients the focus wasn’t totally there. Strangely he could report on the lunatic. Only a short word of doing okay but it was enough to put the Chicagoan at ease. An undecided hum was as complicated as the emotions mixing in his chest. Punk was glad to hear things were okay without him but not being needed stung a little. Hearing Paul had things to get to brought him back to the realization that he didn’t want the time to think. “Okay.”

The house was too silent as thoughts spun in his head. Over the weekend, as with a lot of fans he met at appearances and hockey games, people asked when he was coming back. At first he joked about needing a bigger paycheck and for Vince to pick up the phone but then his answers were a little more stubborn and recently he tried dodging them in every way he could. He wasn’t needed in the company anymore. The fans still liked him but the superstars didn’t need another body taking up storylines and TV spots. They were already getting their time cut for the soap operas they were running. A few years ago, his pipe bombs ate up some time but now the show was 80% talking and 20% commercial and self-promotion. Viewers could take a year off and come back to the same people doing the same matches. They all seemed happy with it though. Sure, most of the superstars were sitting in the back waiting for a headliner to get injured or a movie spot but who was still there to say anything against it? Voicing his own issues was done for himself but the locker room could have backed him up on a few things. He had some problems with parts of the roster but he thought he had some friends in the back.

Hearing a knock, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been thinking but noticed the characters on the screen changed. He must have taken a moment too long trying to figure out what was playing out in the cartoon because another knock echoed. Getting off the couch, the door was opened. He thought it’d be a visit from Heyman; surprised when he saw Jon. There was an urge to smile until he looked at the blond. A broken lunatic with a heartbreaking pout- the scene could have won an Oscar had it been raining. “I-” Arms wrapping around were gentle enough to strangle his voice. “Don’t belong anywhere.” The statement cracked in a whisper before hazel eyes watched defeated shoulders slump. “What?” He’d never say Dean was crying but the explanation was mumbled in bits and his shirt was getting heated by huffed breaths. “Colby… Joe… end…. don’t fit in.” There had to have been more words but his chest couldn’t hear them. The tattooed one didn’t know if it was a storyline or what the other was actually feeling though given the blond’s past, even saying it for a soundbite wouldn’t be good of his psyche. Knowing Dean, if he was told to say it, he would have spent too much thinking if it was true or not and end up telling himself it was. And if the insanity was of the pup’s own mind, there’d be little anyone could do to change it.

“Fuck the locker room puzzle.” Punk tried to take a step back in the house only to feel the arms tighten as Jon followed. It told all it needed to- it was actually something the other felt. Shots at the WWE wouldn’t make him feel better. The former wrestler returned the hug. “You fit with me.” The pained eyes that looked at him was like a knife to his heart. His lips brushed against the younger one’s for reassurance as well as being a move to get away from the look. The aligned match was tilted with each wordlessly picking a side. It wasn’t much of a shift; their lips barely angled to save the contact as a complete one. It didn’t take long for lips to part. If someone needed to be blamed, Phil was sure he felt Jon’s tongue before moving his own. His hand was the one that reached first and his fingers dug deep into the other’s hip but that wouldn’t have even left marks through the jeans while Dean was leaving saliva over his bottom lip. Breaths blended until the air disappeared. Still trying for more as his chest burned to hold out for another couple seconds. Noses touched as an attempt to make the heartfelt gesture less sexual than the gathered spit made it. “You belong here.” Fingers hooked over the younger talent’s pocket. “But I’m too old to make out for all of Chicago to see.” His hand was shook free by Dean stepping passed him. There was a threat of a smirk in the saddened features. “You’d think so but you wouldn’t believe the porn out there.” Punk smiled at the shot. “That’s how you proposition me? Mentioning horrible sex and still wearing pants?” His tongue click against his teeth. “Good thing you’re cute.”


End file.
